


Ancora

by romanoffbarton



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 09:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanoffbarton/pseuds/romanoffbarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It comes out of nowhere. One second Scott and Stiles are playing Halo, happy and engrossed in the game, and the next second Scott feels claws pressing out through his fingers, teeth reshaping in his mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ancora

It comes out of nowhere. One second Scott and Stiles are playing Halo, happy and engrossed in the game, and the next second Scott feels claws pressing out through his fingers, teeth reshaping in his mouth. It’s not the beta change. He can feel the difference in the anger, the heat boiling inside him. 

He rears back, dropping the remote and shoving himself into the corner of his room, as far as he can get from Stiles without going out the window. Stiles is staring at him with wide, worried eyes. 

He looks like prey.

Scott wants nothing more in that moment than to sink his teeth into the rapid pulse beating in his neck.

“Run.” Scott bites out between clenched teeth. “Stiles, run.”

The change is coming quicker than it did in the classroom. He can feel the bones in his hands breaking and reforming. He closes his eyes because can’t bring himself to look at the monster he’s about to become, images of Peter - beastly and vicious – flashing in his head. 

Even over the sound of the blood rushing in his ears, he can hear it when Stiles take a step towards him. 

“Heeeey, buddy,” Stiles says, drawing out the word like he does when he’s afraid. “Its okay. Just breathe, man. Or, like, stab yourself or something. Pain, right? Pain makes you human.” 

“I can’t. I can’t.” He gasps out. He can feel his spine curving. Elongating. “It’s worse than before. I need Allison, I can’t-” The words are coming out wrong, jumbled between his teeth. 

Stiles takes another step. Then another. Scott clenches his eyes shut as hard as he can, trying not to visualize how easy it would be to lash out, rake his claws down Stiles chest. Make him bleed. 

Scott feels warm breath on his face a second before Stiles presses his mouth against his. 

This kiss is fumbling and inexpert, nothing at all like Allison’s were. Stiles breath is sour with Mountain Dew and Doritos, his nose is brushing Scott’s like he doesn’t know how to turn his head right, and Scott can feel just the slightest bit of stubble. It shocks him into stillness. 

He opens his eyes when Stiles pulls back. Stiles’ own eyes are a mix between mortified and terrified, flush rising in his cheeks.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t know what to do. I mean I’m not Allison but-

“-Dude, it worked!” When he looks at his hands they’re still clawed and misshapen, but they aren’t getting worse. Scott tries shifting back, pulling at that sore place inside him, but nothing happens. “I can’t change back, though. Oh god, what if I get stuck like this?”

“Can I- um. I can…” Stiles trails off with a hand motion that seems to encompass Scott’s entire head. 

“Yeah,” Scott says, when he understands Stiles’ meaning. He’s a little surprised by how okay he is with Stiles kissing him again. Scott tilts his head when Stiles leans in, ready for it this time. Stiles' breath hasn’t gotten any better and his lips are chapped, but something about it settles Scott. 

Scott deepens the kiss, careful of his teeth. He can feel them receding slowly and soon enough Scott is able to press closer, sliding his tongue into Stiles’ mouth without fear of hurting him. 

There’s barely any height difference between them, but with Scott slouched down in the corner, Stiles is farther above him than usual. Scott intends to fix that. He slides his hands (hands!) around Stiles hips, slips them down to cup his ass. When he lifts him, Stiles lets out a soft, breathy noise into Scott’s mouth but wraps his legs around him without hesitation. It’s only a few steps to the bed and when he drops them down onto it Scott rolls his hips down into Stiles’. 

Stiles pulls his mouth away, breathing hard, and Scott takes the opportunity to duck down and mouth at his throat, nipping with perfectly human teeth. It’s distracting, the way Stiles skin colors and bruises so easily. He pulls Stiles’ shirt collar to the down, sets his teeth into his collarbone just to hear Stiles hiss.

He’s is writhing under him by the time Scott is satisfied, legs wide, hips driving up against Scott. 

“Scott, please... c’mon. I can’t-“

“Shh,” Scott soothes. “It’s okay, I’ve got you.” Scott’s head feels full, crowded with heat and want. His dick is straining in his jeans, but Scott can’t bring himself to care, too wound up in the feeling of Stiles underneath him. 

He flicks the button of Stiles jeans open, unzips and gets a hand on him. Stiles makes a sound like he’s been punched. 

His cock is hot, fully hard in Scott’s hand when he draws him out. Stiles thrusts up into his fist, a small, abortive movement that he can’t seem to help. It’s the easiest thing in the world to pin Stiles down, settling on his thighs so Stiles can’t do more than squirm. 

He spits into his hand and grips Stiles loosely, twisting his hand to spread it. Scott strokes Stiles like the way he likes, grip tight, thumb sliding around the head on every pass. He rucks up Stiles’ shirt and thumbs at his nipple, smiling when it makes Stiles jerk and whine. 

It’s not long before Stiles is panting, trying his hardest to fuck up into Scott’s hand. His mouth is bruised red, wet from where he keeps licking his lips. Scott can’t believe it’s taken him this long to kiss Stiles. He leans back down again, nips at Stiles’ lower lip, and that’s it. Stiles comes with a shout, digging his hands into Scott’s shoulders.

Stiles is still twitching underneath him when Scott rips his jeans open and fists himself, hand wet with Stiles’ come. He only gets a few good pulls in before Stiles tries to knock his hand away. 

“Let me, I want to-“ He shimmies down the bed a few inches before Scott realizes what he means. He moves up until his knees are over Stiles shoulders, slides a hand behind his head to help. Stiles gets a hand around him, too loose to get Scott off, leans up and licks him from base to head. He tightens his hand and jacks him, smearing spit with Stiles own come, before sucking the head into his mouth. Scott was already close before Stiles even touched him, but the sight of his best friend with his lips wrapped around his dick does him in. He doesn’t even have time to warn Stiles before he’s coming. 

Stiles swallows what he can, a little dribbling out the side of his mouth. Stiles wipes it away before Scott can comment, though. 

Scott tips off to the side, laying down next to Stiles on the bed. It’s surprisingly un-weird. 

“Feel better?” Stiles asks with a smile.

“Yeah, man. Lots.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm all for this 'Be your own anchor' thing Scott has going. But someone he's loved for years would probably work too.
> 
> Come talk to me on [tumblr](http://loutheloup.com)!


End file.
